


Ultimately

by abirbcalledcrow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Some Fluff, adopted family AU!!, and past trauma, but each chapter should remain consistent with the POV, i'll also add more characters as the appear, it's ok everything is better in the end, just what my littol gremlin brain wants, mentions of child abuse, more tags to be added later, some heavy stuff, switching POVs when i want to :), this is genuinely because i'm touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abirbcalledcrow/pseuds/abirbcalledcrow
Summary: Phil just wants to help his boys.Techno would rather he didn't.Wilbur wished they'd all just shut up.And Tommy's already set something on fire.orAdoption AU :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To start off, there will be some heavy stuff in this story. I'll try to tag it as best I can, but let me know if I know anything. There's not going to be any explicit mentions of anything too bad, don't worry ^^  
> // some metions of child abuse / neglect in this chapter.  
> anyways, enjoy :)

There was one thing that Phil would regret for the rest of his life. It wasn’t as monumental as it sounded, but it was important to him. He would always regret not being there soon enough. Every time he thought about all the pain that could have been saved, he wanted to go back and  _ change _ something.

But that was dramatic. He was just one person. At least, that’s what Phil kept telling himself over and over in order to keep his calm when he first met Techno. It was just- unfair. Unfair that he’d been trying to find a kid to foster for years but kept being denied because he would be a single dad. Unfair that Techno had been in the system for all of those years, being bounced around from home to home before he could even fully become a part of their family. Unfair that Techno couldn’t even look him in the eyes when they first met. All of it made him want to rip the stars to shreds.

Dramatic, isn’t it? But human emotion has always been that way, hasn’t it? Capable of moving mountains and parting oceans and traversing impossible lengths.

Heellllloooo readers! This is just an intro, I swear. I actually don't think I'll be using Phil's POV very much, but we have to start somewhere! So yeah, here goes this fic! :D  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall thought! I hope you enjoyed :]
> 
> Work title from the song Ultimately by Khai Dreams (go go go listen its so fucking soft and good)


End file.
